


Świat to za mało.

by 4udrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4udrey/pseuds/4udrey
Summary: Pokonanie Thanosa było piękną rzeczą. Patrzenie, jak się potyka, jak upada i przechodzi do dramatycznej historii sprawiłoby nieopisaną satysfakcję, gdyby nie fakt, że przyszło im zapłacić za to zbyt wielką cenę.





	Świat to za mało.

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę bólu, trochę smutku. Coś, co absolutnie nie chcę, żeby się wydarzyło w IW.  
> Kilka luźnych scen, które nie dają mi spokoju.

Najgorszy był pierwszy miesiąc.

Tony się budził. Każdego dnia, nieważne, gdzie by nie zasnął i jak bardzo poprzedniego wieczora nie pragnąłby umrzeć, zawsze otwierał oczy i robił to w zasadzie tylko dla jednej chwili, kiedy przez drobny ułamek sekundy nie pamiętał, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Rzeczywistość, która uderzała w niego z całym impetem niedługo potem, często sprawiała, że zapominał, jak się oddycha; jak formułuje zdania, jak używa kończyn, jak funkcjonuje, jak się żyje. Miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało naszpikowane było mnóstwem igieł, które wbijały się głębiej przy każdym ruchu.

Mówili mu, że ma się jakoś trzymać. Że musi żyć, bo ma dla kogo. A on tak bardzo nie chciał, bo nic w jego życiu nie było takie, jak dawniej. Każdy oddech, każde mrugnięcie powieką, każdy kubek herbaty, każdy wypalony papieros, każdy krok, każda ulewa, każde prasowanie koszuli, każde dotknięcie siebie przypominało mu, że od teraz musi to wszystko robić sam.

Bo został sam. Już nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

Tony musiał przyznać, że pokonanie Thanosa było piękną rzeczą. Patrzenie, jak się potyka, jak upada i przechodzi do dramatycznej historii sprawiłoby mu nieopisaną satysfakcję, gdyby nie fakt, że przyszło im zapłacić za to zbyt wielką cenę. Stark nie sądził, by ataki paniki, które wróciły do niego po tym wszystkim niczym bumerang, kiedykolwiek go opuściły. Ludziom, którzy zginęli, już nic nie przywróci życia.

Najbardziej bolało go przebywanie z przyjaciółmi, bo gdzieś wśród nich spodziewał się dostrzec Jego. Kiedy po całej tej walce o protokół przestali rozmawiać, było inaczej. Być może działała świadomość, że zawsze mógł zadzwonić, poprosić o pomoc, porozmawiać, ale, zwyczajnie, nie chciał. Lub może chciał, ale nie widział sensu. Nie znał przecież słów, które mogłyby cokolwiek zmienić. Potrafił naprawiać, owszem, ale maszyny, nie relacje. Nie ludzi.

Właśnie przez to czuł się bezużyteczny.

 

***

Kiedy w końcu zdecydował się skorzystać z telefonu i poprosić o pomoc, sytuacja była naprawdę beznadziejna.

\- Cały czas _mogłeś_ skontaktować się z Rogersem? - spytała Natasza, gdy wziął ją na stronę i powiedział, że być może uda mu się sprowadzić go na pomoc, oraz wyjaśnił, w jaki sposób. - Dlaczego w takim razie jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś?

Nie odpowiedział jej, ale nie musiał. Natasza wyczytała to z jego oczu jak z nut, po czym delikatnie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Rozumiem, Tony. Naprawdę. Ale potrzebujemy wszelkiej pomocy.

\- Ja wiem – przyznał, kiwając głową. Odetchnął głębiej.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę to zrobić za ciebie.

Nie chciał. To był jego telefon, jego deska ratunkowa. Steve wyraźnie to napisał. A jednak na samą myśl, że musiałby coś powiedzieć, jakoś się przywitać, wyjaśnić, w czym rzecz, gardło ściskało mu się z emocji. Dlatego wyciągnął staroświecką komórkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i podał ją Nataszy. Przez ułamek sekundy kobieta wyglądała na zawiedzioną.

\- Masz tam tylko jeden numer – powiedział, trochę głupio, kiedy Natasza weszła w listę kontaktów.

Kiwnęła głową i bez zastanowienia wybrała numer. Tony nie był na to przygotowany i nie zdążył uciec na bezpieczną odległość, gdy przez słuchawkę przebił się zachrypnięty, tak znajomy głos, przez który prawie wysiadły mu kolana.

\- Tony?

Stark skrzyżował ręce na piersi i dzielnie zniósł przeciągłe, pytające spojrzenie Nataszy, zachęcając ją kiwnięciem głowy, by kontynuowała rozmowę za niego.

\- Tu Natasza.

\- Natasza – powtórzył Steve, jakby sprawdzając brzmienie tego imienia w ustach.

\- Hej, Steve.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, przez co Tony poczuł się niekomfortowo. Jakby przysłuchując się ich rozmowie łamał swoje własne moralne zasady (a jakże, posiadał jakieś!). Dlatego też wrócił do pustej już sali, w której wcześniej mieli zebranie i usiał na rogu zaokrąglonego stołu. Mógłby poszukać Strange'a, zapytać go, czy może jakoś pomóc, ale zwyczajnie wolał nacieszyć się chwilą spokoju. Ciemne, ociężałe chmury wolno nadciągające nad Nowy Jork zwiastowały, że w najbliższej przyszłości nie będzie go miał zbyt wiele.

Tonąc w myślach, zupełnie nie zauważył, że Natasza skończyła rozmowę.

\- Żeby ściągnąć tu Steve'a potrzebuję samolotu i pomocy – powiedziała, kładąc przed Starkiem telefon.

\- Coś złego? - W pytaniu Tony'ego kryło się o wiele więcej zatroskania, niż życzył sobie ujawnić.

\- To się dopiero okaże – westchnęła, kierując swoje kroki do wyjścia.

 

*

W pierwszej chwili Tony go nie poznał. Zauważywszy Nataszę, poderwał się z krzesła, zupełnie zapominając o wywichniętym barku i łupaniu w skroniach. Zrobił w jej stronę kilka kroków, zamierzając zapytać, gdzie jest Rogers, po czym jeszcze raz, niby przelotnie, rzucił okiem na twarz idącego obok niej mężczyzny i stanął jak wryty.

Steve nie wyglądał jak ten _jego_ Steve. Wyglądał jak mężczyzna, na którego zwaliło się zbyt wiele i po plecach Starka przeszedł dreszcz, który nie miał jednak nic wspólnego ze strachem. Odnalazł oczy Rogersa – w zasadzie jedyny znajomy punkt – i tylko fakt, że wciąż były tak samo błękitne, utrzymał go w pionie.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy całą wieczność i wtedy naprawdę wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie – fizyczny ból, który prześladował Tony'ego, gwar rozmów w pomieszczeniu, nawet to, że za murami budynku Thanos szykował się do ostatecznego pojedynku. Stark wiedział, że gdyby był starą wersją siebie, tą, sprzed kilkunastu miesięcy, rzuciłby jakąś kąśliwą uwagę na temat tego absolutnie zapierającego dech w piersiach zarostu czy przydługich włosów, w których nagle zaprachnął zanurzyć palce.

Teraz nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek, nawet palnąć jakąś pozbawioną sensu głupotę czy rzucić zwyczajne _pierdol się,_ ale potrafił tylko chrząknąć jak ostatni kretyn i przenieść wzrok na wyczekującą w napięciu na rozwój wydarzeń Nataszę.

\- Zabierajmy się do roboty – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Bannera.

 

*

Sam fakt, że nie rozmawiali, nie był najgorszy. Po takim czasie Tony zdążył się przyzwyczaić do braku tych wszystkich przepychanek słownych, sprzeczek czy tego, że Steve zwyczajnie nie uczestniczy w rozmowie i nie wypytuje o jakieś nowinki XXI wieku. Pewnie zapomniałby, jak brzmi jego głos, gdyby nie fakt, że od czasu do czasu dzwonił na ten drugi telefon Rogersa, który ciągle znajdował się w depozycie ONZ, tylko po to, by posłuchać nieudolnie nagranej zachęty, by rozmówca nagrał się na sekretarkę.

Gorsze było odnajdywanie Steve'a wzrokiem. Kiedy tak zupełnie nagle, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, natrafiał na jego twarz, a serce podchodziło mu do gardła. W pewnym momencie ze zgrozą zauważył, że zamykając na dłużej powieki, ma pod nimi wyryte to jego nowe, brodate oblicze i wszystko stawało się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane.

Frustrowały go oczekiwania wszystkich dookoła. Widział te wyczekujące spojrzenia, wodzenie wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, jakby ludzie spodziewali się, że w pewnym momencie pękną i padną sobie w ramiona. _Wybaczenie._ Tony katował to słowo wciąż i wciąż, i miał je przed oczami za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Rogersa (Swoją drogą, gdy myślał o nim per _Cap,_ czuł się zagubiony. Kiedyś uwielbiał się tak do niego zwracać, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie miał na sobie kostiumu. Teraz, nawet ubrany w ten wyblakły, powycierany strój, wyglądał zbyt obco, by myśleć o nim jako o Kapitanie Ameryce). Bo to nie tak, że mu nie wybaczył. Wybaczył mu, zrobił to już dawno.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć wszystko od nowa.

 

*

Stwierdził, że zrobi to już po wszystkim. Kiedy będą mogli na spokojnie usiąść, przegadać to wszystko, może trochę się posprzeczac by, tak jak za dawnych lat, finalnie napić się wina i porzucać solonymi orzeszkami w telewizor, gdy na ekranie akurat pojawiała się ta głupia lampucera z kanału trzeciego. I tylko ta myśl pchała go do przodu podczas walki, szczególnie wtedy, gdy znów walczył ramię w ramię ze Stevenem Rogersem. Mimo tego, jak bardzo się zmienili, wciąż stanowili niesamowity duet i Stark po prostu wiedział, że to musi się tak skończyć – oni dwaj przeciwko temu wszystkiemu, albo zwyczajnie – oni dwaj.

To, co po miesiącu wciąż śniło mu się po nocach, a wcześniej wydawało jedynie nierealnym koszmarem, zaczęło się od krzyku. I Tony doskonale wiedział, czyj to krzyk, choć nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej osoby krzyczącej w inny sposób, niż na niego.

Podleciał do góry i omiótł pogorzelisko spojrzeniem. Wszędzie było pełno gruzów, metalowych elementów i ciał, ale udało mu się namierzyć Rogersa w przeciągu kilku sekund. Szamotał się panicznie, przygnieciony jakimś głazem. Stark od razu ruszył w tamtą stronę, odrzucił kamień i wylądował przy Rogersie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.

To były pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedział do Steve'a po tym wszystkim.

\- Ja... - zaczął, po czym kaszlnął spazmatycznie, rozlewając dookoła krew. Przerażony przyłożył palce do ust.

\- Co się... - Stark ukląkł obok.

\- Wszystko jest okej – zapewnił Steve, próbując się podnieść.

Tony przytrzymał jego ramię i z przerażeniem spojrzał na klatkę piersiową Rogersa. Unosiła się spazmatycznie w górę i w dół.

\- Dostałeś? Czymś cię trafili? - spytał, sunąc ręką ponad ciałem Capa, by przeanalizować ewentualne rany lub złamania i jakoś im zaradzić.

\- Nie, to... - Znów przerwała mu salwa kaszlu przez którą jego broda, normalnie brązowa, miejscami zabarwiła się na czerwono.

W tym momencie detektor Tony'ego zaświecił, a przed jego oczami pojawiła się cała gama różnych wykazów, statystyk i prześwietleń.

\- Rogers...

\- W Wakandzie, Tony – powiedział Steve, łapiąc go za przedramię. - Podczas tej bitwy. Dostałem i...

\- Otworzyła ci się rana. I... masz paskudne zakażenie – powiedział Stark.

Zdziwił się, że w tamtym momencie jego głos potrafił brzmieć tak chłodno i profesjonalnie. Szczególnie, że widział, z jaką prędkością szanse Steve'a na przeżycie spadały.

\- Możesz zdjąć maskę? - poprosił.

Tony spełnił jego życzenie.

\- Tony, ja... – zaczął Steve, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nawet nie chcę o tym słyszeć, Rogers. Nie ma mowy. Nasi wygrywają, my... wygramy to, rozumiesz?

\- Wiem, ja...

\- Zaraz to się skończy i serio, zawieziemy cię do szpitala...

\- Ja umrę, Tony.

Na zakurzonym kostiumie Steve'a pojawiły się jasne kropki. Tony nie zarejestrował, że to jego własne łzy, dopóki Rogers z niesamowitym trudem nie uniósł dłoni do jego twarzy, by ją wytrzeć.

\- Wybacz mi – poprosił, trzymając chłodne palce przy jego policzku.

\- Nie pierdol, Rogers. Nie mam ci czego wybaczać – zaprotestował Tony. Zlikwidował rękawicę zbroi, położył dłoń na dłoni Steve'a i splótł razem ich palce, przytrzymując je przy swojej twarzy.

\- Nie da się tego zmienić. Przeszłości... Ale żałuję... Musisz to wiedzieć...

\- Przecież już ci wybaczyłem.

Rogers zmarszczył brwi. Musiał cholernie cierpieć. Jego twarz, zwykle blada, teraz miała kolor kredy.

\- Co to za idiotyczna broda? Dlaczego zapuściłeś to cholerstwo? Wyglądasz beznadziejnie.

\- Jak... ty... zawsze – odparował Steve, uśmiechając się z trudem.

Gdzieś u góry coś wybuchło. Ktoś krzyknął, Tony usłyszał swoje imię. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, a Steve...

Przyłożył drugą dłoń do jego czoła. Było lodowate, jakby już miał przed sobą trupa. Zacisnął usta i delikatnie pogłaskał palcami splątane włosy Rogersa.

\- Steve, ja... - zaczął szybko.

Musiał to powiedzieć zanim się rozmyśli, zanim będzie za późno, zanim...

\- Wiem, Tony – przerwał mu Steve.

Jego ręka w dłoni Starka stała się bezwładna. Tony wciąż ją trzymał, jakby była jego kołem ratunkowym.

\- Ja ciebie też – dodał cicho.

Tony pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło. Dookoła działy się różne rzeczy i Stark czuł, jak świat się rozpada, w czym utwierdził go przeraźliwy hałas, który wstrząsnął nieboskłonem. A potem z góry zaczęły sypać się jasne iskry, i tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą wisiały ciężkie chmury, widać było pierwsze przebłyski słońca.

\- Wygraliśmy – powiedział Tony łamiącym się głosem.

Spojrzał w dół, na Steve'a, którego trzymał w ramionach. Zamiast patrzeć w niebo, Cap patrzył na Tony'ego. Stark, spoglądając w niewidzące już oczy Rogersa, nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, niż o tym, że wygrywając walkę o wszechświat, stracił o wiele więcej.

 


End file.
